Doreen
Doreen is the Hoppalong companion for Chairman Angel of the Hunter's League. She is easily bored since Angel works all day long and loves to hear stories of adventure every chance she gets. She will even beg for them! Introduction Dialog Angel: "Now, now, now, don't get your knickers all in a twist! It's nothing illicit or anything like that, it's simply, well, I'm the CHAIRMAN, after all. I've got a bit of a reputation to keep. But you seem like a quality kid, so I'm thinking I can trust you not to let this get out. (Player): A personal request? From the chairman? You admit, his mannerisms have stirred up the butterflies in your stomach, but you figure someone as high-standing as him wouldn't ask for anything TOO weird... would he? You hesitantly nod your head. Angel: "Good, good! I knew you'd pull through. First off, let me introduce you to my companion, Doreen." Doreen: "Howdy, kids! Doreen the Machine, at your service! You two must be Aquamarine and Jem, right? Angel's told me ALL about you! Real go-getters and all that. It's a real pleasure! A REAL pleasure!" Doreen's ears flop about as she cheerfully nods her head. Angel: "Why don't I just cut to the chase, then? You see, Doreen and I used to go off on all kinds of adventures. The Dauntless Duo, they called us. Had ourselves some great times. Recently, though, well... being chairman and all, my plate's pretty full..." Doreen: "Beating about the bush—AS usual, Angel! What my maundering compatriot is TRYING to say is that he doesn't have time for me anymore, and I'm bored, bored, BORED! That's why I want Jem to liven up my life a little with stories of your own adventures!" (Hoppalong): "M-m-ME?! Adventures? B-but I haven't... HAD any adventures. Jem looks back and forth between you and Doreen, seemingly at a loss. Doreen: "Surely, you understand the plight of a woman incarcerated in monotony! This big lummox next to me is weighed down with endless paperwork and league business, none of which will be calming down anytime soon! I'm desperate! Angel: "B-b-big lummox?! That's all I am to you, Doreen?" Doreen: "Oh, hush it, you big baby! What's more important here is my sanity! And I'm going to lose it if this etemal tedium continues! You MUST help me, Jem! I need! I neeeeed! Any stories would work! Yours... other Hoppalongs'... I don't even care!! Doreen tugs on Jem's arm like a child begging for candy. (Hoppalong): I, erm... well... Doreen, m-maybe you're being a little bit too... " Jem tums to look at you helplessly, attempting (unsuccessfully) to wrench Doreen's grip from their wrist. (Player): You slowly rub your chin and and ruminate on this tum of events. Sure, Doreen hadn't asked in the most POLI TE way, but a quick glance at the desperation in her eyes tells you this shortage of stimulation in her life is truly serious. Besides—maybe you could use this opportunity to get to know the other Hoppalongs better! Category:NPC Category:Hoppalong